1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a first conductive circuit and a second conductive circuit adjacent to the first conductive circuit. In such a printed wiring board, the distance between the first conductive circuit and the second conductive circuit is set at 10 μm or less, and a sidewall of the first conductive circuit and a sidewall of the second conductive circuit are partially roughened.
2. Description of Background Art
JP 2005-150551A, for example, describes a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board having fine-pitch conductive circuits. According to the manufacturing method of JP 2005-150551A, the width of a plating resist and the width of the space between adjacent plating resists are each set at less than 20 μm. JP H10-190224A describes a method for roughening the top surface and sidewalls of a conductive circuit. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.